The Devil's Dance Floor
by thoseauthors
Summary: The YYH Gang all somehow get tossed into another world and are saved. the only problem is their saviors are pirates and not normal ones. Welcome to the Devil's Dance Floor, you won't be leaving anytime soon.
1. Rescued By Pirates

Kyoko: Hi! I mostly wrote this story but Kabira helped lots with coming up with ideas. Sadly only one character is brought aboard in this chapter, the rest come in later! Don't worry! I'm not going to tell you who it is though, don't worry it's really obvious! Kabira would say something right now but she's busy getting into her pirate costume! That and getting into character!

Kabira: Drinking Vast amounts of whiskey and singing random shanties. ARGGGG! WALK THE PLANK!

Kyoko: Yeah...oh yeah! We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho no matter how much we wished we did and special thanks to the awshome band Flogging Molly for helping inspiring us for our ship's name: The Devil's Dance Floor. Now on to the fic!

The Devil's Dance Floor

Chpt 1

A Salvaged Man

* * *

The first thing the man noticed when he found consciousness was the extreme smell of salt in the air and the numbness of his body. He attempted to move but his muscles refused leaving him paralyzed. Opening his eyes he was instantly blinded by the sun. Squinting, he shifted his head to the side and tried to find his bearings. 

There was open water on all sides with no sign of land on the horizon. He was trapped in open water.

His eyes surrendered to the sea water and exhaustion.

* * *

Cho sat in the crow's nest of the Devil's Dance Floor watching the north horizon. A strong west wind blew through her pale blonde hair and there wasn't a cloud in the sky which meant no shade for her bright blue eyes. Below on the deck Sairi, the First Mate was playing the Irish Flute. She continued to listen to the Celtic music for a while before sighing and turning to the North for a new view of the empty sea. Only this side of the sea wasn't empty. 

"MAN OVERBOARD!"

* * *

Captain Kabira Stoic stood at the wheel of the ship. She swayed a little drunkly listening to her First Mate's music. She recognized the song and she hummed along. Swinging a little she almost lost her hat off her head of bright red hair. It was short, cut that way to keep it easy to take care of and out of the way. Her clothes reeked of the rum and salt water, a smell that seemed to always stay with her, not saying it being a bad smell mind you. In her left hand she clutched a bottle of whiskey, the right was not necessarily a hand but a gauntlet made to replace the hand she had lost so long ago. A small price to pay for a sailor, one barely paid at all for it was tradition to compensate any member of a crew with a good sum of black notes. 100,000 to be exact. 

The night before had been a lively party celebrating the success of another "visit" to a boat town. Here in Aquagaia to live on an island meant royalty. Almost the entire world of Aquagaia was underwater so the people survived by creating towns on boats. Of course this led to many problems; storms, lack of wind made traveling impossible, but worst of all…pirates.

Kabira giggled in her intoxicated state. Catching herself on the wheel when she leaned a little too far she looked up to the sudden call of Cho.

"MAN OVERBOARD!"

"Who the HELL decided to go swimming in these bloody waters?" she said leaving the wheel to walk over to the crew members bringing the body out of the water. They placed him on the deck.

"Hm? Well, now what's this?" said Kabira leaning down to get a closer look. He was short with spiky black hair with a white star burst in it. He wore a slightly torn bandana around his head, and shredded black clothes; on his right arm was the tattoo of a black dragon.

"Looks like a troll to me." Said one of the crew mates by the name of Stephy. Kabira cocked her head to the side and looked at the lesser crew member.

"A troll…hmm. Short enough to be one, he be, but to good looking." She straitened up and harshly kicked the young man in the side a small crack being heard. A small groan escaped his lips and he shifted his head.

"Well, still alive. My, what a little trooper…throw him back." She said turning to go back to the wheel.

"Captain, a request." Sairi said. Kabira stopped and sighed.

"What?" she said irritably turning around to her First Mate who was one of the few people that was capable of standing up to her.

"Keep him on board for a while, send him to Kyoko and after he's healed we can sell him to the slave markets in Hankura." Sairi suggested taking off her glasses and staring at Kabira showing she was very serious about this request. Kabira always got a strange feeling of dread when she received that look from Sairi. If it had been any other crew member she would have just thrown them over as well. With a frustrated sigh she turned and waved her hand, a signal that meant "as you wish".

She would never comprehend the strange urges some of her crew members instigated at times to save another's life. Some were foolhardy with their choices of mercy but Sairi's was often a good move to make. All Kabira knew was that Sairi saw something in the young man that she didn't see yet, or not drunk enough to see.

* * *

The young man had awoken when he was roughly kicked in the side. The pain was substantial compared to the previous numbness and it also started a chain reaction throughout his body bringing out every single ache and pain. He struggled to keep from yelling in agony, and instead let out a small groan. He heard voices from above him but they were hard to make out in his haziness. 

"…throw him back…send him to Kyoko….slave markets." It wasn't clear to him what they were talking about but he knew he didn't like it. He felt himself being lifted again by strong hands and he opened his eyes slightly. He was looking up at the sails of a ship and a black flag bearing a burning skull and two crossed swords. His rescuers were pirates.

* * *

Kyoko: Yes! I do leave you there! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAHAAAAAAAA!...Ha. Yeah well if you want me to post anymore than you're going to have to review and tell us that. Now reviews no more story and you shall forever be stuck in a cliffhanger and you won't be able to think about anything else forever and ever! MWAHAHAHAAAA! Oh yes, and for all the people that are really stupid or just not knowledgable of the ways of Yu Yu Hakusho, the guy was Hiei...although he won't know that. Ooops! I'll stop talking now! 


	2. A Doctor's Son

Kyoko: Hey, people! I wanted to say thanks to the one review that we received from Priestess Rin! We really appreciate it! Now on to the next chapter!

Kabira: Drunk Guess what all you poxed up dogs! We own Yu Yu Hakusho! Mwahahahahahahaha!Gets trampled by lawyers. Alright…we don't own them…YET!

Kyoko: …Yeah, well R+R!

Kabira: SEND MORE BLOODY REVIEWS!

* * *

Chp 2 A Doctor's Son

Yugachi watched his Aunt Shingi rigorously cut up a carrot. It simply amazed him how fast she was at it yet she didn't cut her hand. He wished he could do that, but every time he tried his mother, the doctor, had to sew his finger back on. Yugachi blew his pale white bangs out of his mismatched eyes, the left a pale almost white ice blue like his mother's and the other was a grayish green that sadly was missing an origin. Yes, he was a bastard child not that his mother shunned him at all for it but it was apparent that it affected his opinion of himself. In his own eyes he was a mistake.

"Bored, Yugachi? Or are you waiting for me to cut my hand off?" asked Shingi in a teasing voice, which he reacted to with a mischievous smirk that said more than words for him. She had chestnut blonde hair, cute short with a slight curl to it and brilliant sea blue eyes. She was a Water Youkai whose ability to create water at will allowed the ship to spend almost half a year at sea if needed. Not to mention she was one of the best cooks he ever knew. Yet Shingi was very much a large mystery, because of the fact that she never talked that much about her life before the Devil's Dance Floor. Yugachi's mother said that there was a very strong sense of age in Shingi's eyes though she was very cheerful most of the time humming as she prepared the exquisite meals they had three times a day. Yugachi was always fond of her, she always let him have first dibs on desserts and let him help whenever he wanted in the kitchen.

"Yugachi! Come quick! Some addlepat was pulled out from the briny deep! They're taking him to ye ma!" shouted Ross, Yugachi's second cousin who was 15, older by two years. The two of them were best buds which was inevitable since not only were they the youngest but the only males on the ship. It didn't bother them to much it was a much better life than the life that his mother had saved both boys from. The other female crew members were very kind and were like older sisters to them. The Captain herself seemed to treat them a bit kinder than some of the rest, though he wondered if in the back of her mind she wished to toss them overboard to the Miasma Eels.

Yugachi hopped down from the counter he was seated on and raced after his cousin to the doctoring part of the ship. It was just a small room next to the cargo hold, but some of the most extreme surgery could be performed there.

* * *

Sairi looked at the man being carried by the two crew members. One carried his legs while the other roughly carried his top. Her hair was a lovely raven black flowing to her hips, on her nose perched a pair of small framed glasses shielding two wise looking brown eyes. Her tanned face was framed with two pointed cat ears. She was a cat Youkai that possessed slight psychic powers. Here and there she would experience visions thought they weren't always clear. If not a vision then a solid gut feeling about something, which was what she felt when the Captain had ordered the man thrown overboard. It was a feeling that the man was important for something later on, though not apparent now. She wasn't quite sure what yet but over the years a firm trust was built when it came to trusting her feelings. People lived when she did.

Sairi looked behind her to the sound of running footsteps. Ross with Yugachi trailing close behind him caught up and both looked at the man curiously. She always felt a need to keep an eye on Ross.

"Don't you gentlemen have duties to attend to?" Sairi asked in a testing tone. Ross smiled impishly.

"Nope, I'm on break." The dark haired boy said grinning. She looked to the younger who hadn't taken his eyes off the salvaged outsider. Intense curiosity showed through his eyes making up for the boy's lack of words.

"Yugachi?" she called his attention. He looked at her with an emotionless face.

"Can you go ahead to your mother and tell her she has a patient coming?" she asked politely. Yugachi nodded and ran off ahead. Sairi looked at Ross.

"Well, are you just going to stand there or are you going to help them carry him?" she asked teasing him.

"What? He isn't that big!" Ross complained but stopped when he received the "look" from Sairi. Ross groaned and took the place of Kelsey who had his torso. Sairi smiled in a satisfaction.

* * *

Kyoko Metsuki sorted though the bottles and jars of different medicines. It was a necessity to check through all of them every day to make sure all the jars of precious contents were sealed and accounted for. Some of the contents were herbs being extremely rare and a terrible waste if not taken care of properly.

She tucked a lock of her pale blue hair behind her pointed ear. Pale blue eyes scanned over the labels of the bottles. She was an ice demon though not of pure blood. Her Great grandmother had been an Earth Youkai but that race supposedly died off a long time ago. Then again the Fire Youkai was also a "dead race" yet the Captain was one, so the extinction of the Earth Youkai was not confirmed wholly.

The sound of the door opening made her turn. There Yugachi stood with a more serious than usual expression on his face.

"Yugachi, what's wrong?" she asked stopping her work and looking at her son with concern.

"Patient's coming." He simply said walking over to the other side of the patient table. It was merely a wooden table though kept extra clean. Yugachi remembered watching many things be healed on this simple piece of wood, though some he wished he didn't watch. Ross seemed to be more interested in that kind of thing anyway. There was a beating on the door and Kyoko walked over and opened it.

"Took you long enough!" said Stephy holding two black boots under her arms. She walked in the boots attached to legs and body being carried by Ross. Kyoko looked at the rescued strange man in a little surprise.

"It's a guy." She said.

"Yes, very good, doctor." Sairi said entering the room. Kyoko looked at the first mate and didn't have to ask any questions just by a glance at her expression.

"Ah, you made a request. Well, all of you out. Except you boys, I need you." She said shooing all the women out. Yugachi closed the door behind them as his mother put on a brown apron over her ragged short sleeved peasant shirt and baggy patched up pants.

"Well, shall we begin?" she said tying the apron behind her back and immediately checking the man's pulse.

* * *

Ross watched as his cousin began to feel through the man's hair. Her fingers moved slowly and gently. At one point her hands stopped, but then they continued not seconds after her hesitation. Turning around she picked up a knife and turned back to the patient.

"What are you doing?" asked Ross in a bit of alarm.

"Don't worry I'm just going to remove his shirt. I can't feel his ribs through his shirt. Your worry is unreasonable." She said cutting down the front of the black tank top and placing the knife carefully on the table. Seeing as how the fabric was soaked it was a remarkably easy task. The ragged remains of the tank top were put aside. She began to feel down his torso and again she stopped.

"Well, Kabira's obviously welcomed him aboard." She said with an irate tone, "I wish that she would be a bit gentler with her greetings, especially if they're coming to me." She said continuing her check up. Checking his legs she walked over to a cupboard and opened it up. With a sigh she began to name off his ailments.

"Alright, so broken rib, high fever, dehydration, and he has a severe bump to the head. Ross, as soon as I'm taking care of his rib I need you to get some fresh water from Shingi for now find some numb root for when he wakes up, Yugachi I want you to go the Forecastle and get extra blankets along with some of your extra cloths. We can't keep him in these wet ones, and since he's about the same height as you yours would fit best." she said gathering up bandages and splint.

* * *

Kyoko carried the bandages to the table and set them down. Feeling his rib again she was careful not to put to much pressure on it. Her eyes wandered a little to Ross who was searching through the cabinets trying to find the numb root. Her eyes eventually fell on the mans face. A partially torn bandana was tied around his forehead just meeting his hair line. Taking it completely off it revealed something that instantly confused her. There was a slit in his forehead, yet there was no blood or scab. Leaning down for a closer look she brought her hand up touching it lightly. The slit opened revealing an eye making her back away.

The man sat up and instantly grabbing the knife and slicing open her lower arm. She screamed in pain gripping the wound. Yugachi was instantly on the three eyed man trying to make him lye back down on the table. Ross was quick to help and both of them were able to pin him down thanks to the fact that the man was already in a great deal of pain. After being held down by the two boys he still fought against the boys though his face was twisted in agony.

"Yugachi I'll hold him, you tie his arms and legs down." Ordered Ross. Yugachi nodded and released his grip and quickly grabbed the bandages his mother brought out before. Briskly he bound all four limbs to the table's legs. He signaled with a nod that he was secure so Ross let go. The man continued to struggle against the restraints.

"Mom." Said Yugachi walking over to Kyoko and gingerly touching her cut arm.

"I'm fine Yugachi. I just need some stitches." She said rising up. The blood from the wound had covered the front of her apron. Ross handed her a large cloth witch she took and covered her injury.

"Ahem." A voice cleared behind them. The trio turned to look at Captain Kabira leaning against the door way.

"Having a little bit of dilemma with the poxy lubber?" she said straightening up and walking into the room fully. She glared down towards the still struggling man.

"No, Captain, we just had a little accident." Kyoko said tying a tourniquet around her arm to help stop the bleeding. The Captain looked at her and shook her head.

"Kyoko, me matey, you're a terrible liar. Have I ever told you that?" she said. Walking over to the wooden table in the middle of the room she glared daggers down at the tied up man. The man with all three eyes glared right back. She grabbed his jaw bone with her gauntlet hand and held it tight. Her tone unexpectedly had a light sense of cheerfulness to it.

"Now listen here, you scurvy dog, if I see another scratch or mark on me second mate then it's the rope's end for you. Any more struggling out of you and I'll break the rest of your ribs along with your limbs and Keelhaul you for a mile, and after that we'll take all three of your deadlights and have Shingi cook them into a stew, and with whatever's left with ya' we'll toss back as chum for the fishes." With that she roughly let go and walked to Kyoko.

* * *

He smelt the intense aroma of whiskey on her breath when the supposed "Captain" threatened him, which immediately indicated that she was drunk. At least it seemed that she threatened him, her tone seemed to suggest otherwise. To add to it her lingo was full of the pathetic sea slang that didn't make understanding much easier. Threatening, drunk, or just a plain fool he didn't like her.

His thoughts on the strange Captain were interrupted when the pain in his chest hammered itself back into his mind. He watched in silence as the Captain helped who he guessed to be the doctor of the ship with getting her arm cleaned and stitched up. In his pain and slight confusion he felt eyes on him. Looking to his other side sat the boys that tied him up. The elder was scowling at him but the younger boy's face was emotionless. While the elder fidgeted and seemed incapable of sitting still the smaller didn't make any movements he just looked at him. It was beginning to annoy him, but he was in no position to bad mouth him, so he just closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on something else other than the pain.

* * *

Yugachi watched the strange man, his head flooding with questions yet his tongue refused to ask them. Sure he was bothered by the attack on his mother but that didn't keep him from wondering many things. A hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Come on let's go get the things Kyo wanted us to. Captain's here so she should be okay." Said Ross. Yugachi nodded and left behind the older boy, but before out of sight he glanced back once more.

* * *

Kabira finished tying the bandage around Kyoko's arm for her. The wound was quite deep but would only take a week to heal. Kabira was very protective of her crew mates, and if they wouldn't have ended up fighting against her she would have hung the man from Michelle's hands. She walked back over to the man her arms behind her back.

"Quite a trouble maker ye be." She said, "Welcome to the Devil's Dance Floor. Don't touch anything that's not yours or I'll have you flogged and hung from the bowsprit. I am Captain Kabira Stoic, and you've already met me doctor and Second Mate Kyoko. Now seeing as I am outnumbered in the choice of your fate we might as well have your name to scream at you while you do intense manual labor." She addressed to him. The man didn't answer. Kabira's temper flared a little.

"I'm quite aware that you are in pain, sir, and unless you want another rib to match I'd suggest you tell me your name." she warned him.

* * *

He couldn't deny it he was in pain, and another fractured rib was one of the last things he wanted. He glared at the Captain all three eyes still open.

"My name is…" he started but was surprised to find that he couldn't finish his sentence.

"It's…"he tried again but like before he couldn't finish. Thinking hard he tried to find it, but it was lost. He couldn't remember anything.

* * *

Kyoko: Ooooo! Dun dun dun! What will happen to Hiei? Will he get his memory back? Where is the rest of team Urameshi? Will Kabira ever sober up?

Kabira: HELL NO! WAHAHAHAHA! Drinking lots of whiskey.

Kyoko: I have to agree with her. I hope that the last bit doesn't ever come true either. Any way Plz Review ;.; It would make us happy. Oh yes and in response to Priestess Rin, it will be a couple more chapters till more characters enter in. Hiei has to get his memory back first to even realize that they're out there. Byeeee!


	3. Chapter 3: Retrieving a Name

Kyoko: Hey people! I finally wrote the third chapter! This one isn't quite as long as the last one. Sorry! It took us a while to get on the comp and actually write. Evil school was stressing us out. Arigatou for the reviews! We were so happy when we got them!

To Priestess Rin: That is a very good point and actually his Jagan eye comes into play a bit more in this chapter, but no it does not retrieve it for him sadly enough.

To whowhenwhatever

Actually I wasn't planning on adding to much romance in it. I'm hoping to concentrate on action instead. The most I think will end up happening is a kiss on the cheek. But that is in the future so you're going to have to wait to find out what that kiss is for, and who's giving and receiving it.

Kabira: Ah yes and to the bloody reviewer disturbed66-rose…it's my hate! Get ye own! We need more reviews! -Tries to drink out of bottle of whiskey. But there is none left.- And more whiskey! -Throws empty bottle at Kyoko.- Get more!

Kyoko: 0.o Meep! –Dodges bottle.- Well, enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3 Retrieving a Name

"I…don't know." He said his gaze turning to one of the empty walls.

"Excuse me?" said Kabira, "Don't try to be funny. Now what be your name?" The man turned back towards her.

"I…don't…know." He said determined. The Captain stood there a moment the two of them having a knife fight with their glares.

"Captain, he has a rather large bump on the head. He might be suffering from retrograde Amnesia. If that's the case then I'm afraid there is nothing that we can do but wait for his memory to come back on its own." Spoke up Kyoko. Kabira thought for a moment and nodded her head turning towards the door.

"I'll send in Sairi. Maybe she can search his mind for a small clue." She said not turning around. As she left Yugachi almost ran into her carrying blankets and an extra pair of clothes. The boy looked down to the floor in apology which Kabira ruffled his hair to show that she accepted. Yugachi continued into the room and set the blankets down.

"Got them." He simply said.

"Thank you Yugachi, you can go now if you want. I know that you aren't that interested in doctoring matters." Kyoko said taking the extra clothes and putting them aside. Yugachi shrugged and looked at the man again before leaving the room. There was silence except for the sound of Kyoko searching through the cupboards for the numb root that Ross had failed to find before.

"Hn," the man said. Kyoko looked at him.

"Something on your mind?" she asked, walking over a small jar in hand.

"Your son, he's rather talkative." He said sarcastically. Kyoko looked at him for a moment before opening the jar and checking the contents.

"He speaks through is eyes more than his mouth. You're not going to stab me again if I untie you right?" she asked.

"I won't. I acted on instinct the first time." He said not bringing up the fact that she was changing the subject. She nodded at this and untied his limbs from the legs of the table. Being released he rubbed his wrists. Yugachi had tied him tight.

"I know that it'll be painful but I need you to sit up so I can bandage your torso. Slight pressure will make some of the pain stop."

"Hn, sounds good to me."

* * *

Sairi walked along the starboard side of the ship towards the Captain's Cabin. The wind had died down seeing as how they had dropped the anchor. This ship didn't have to worry about lack of wind when it was needed because they had a wind summoner aboard. A wind summoner was a person or demon that could beckon the wind whenever they wanted. It was usually hard to get one since there is such a high demand for them. Sadly it's a trait that can't be trained into someone only born of, which has caused many a sad story to happen.

Sairi hesitated before knocking on the cabin door.

"Yes? Come in." said Kabira from inside. Sairi headed inside sensing a mood of irritation in the Captain's voice.

* * *

Yugachi walked into the kitchen. Shingi was vigorously working on assorted meals.

"Yugachi! Boy, am I glad you're here! Please I need you to stir some things for me. Nina has taken a break and you know how hungry she gets." Said Shingi handing the boy a couple of wooden spoons. Yugachi nodded. Nina was their wind summoner and one of the biggest traits of the long blond haired woman was her extreme appetite. When Nina was on break Shingi's skills were put to the test to keep up with her.

Ross passed by the kitchen putting his arms behind his head.

"Ross! Freeze!" shouted Shingi pulling her hand out of a pot now filled with fresh water. Ross stopped in his tracks with his foot off the ground about to take another step. He comically stood on one foot for moment till Shingi handed him a tray with a tea set on it.

"Bring this to your mother, Yarrow Sea Flower tea, her favorite. Bring the cups and things back when she's done. Thank you." She said not giving him a chance to give her one of his smart-ass excuses. Ross groaned and took the tray concentrating on not spilling anything. Yugachi smirked at how lazy Ross was, though he seemed to work harder trying to avoid work than he would actually doing it.

"More please!" said Nina leaning over the counter into the kitchen holding and empty bowl.

"Gah! Nina! Hold on a second! The food needs some time to actually cook!" said Shingi cutting up vegetables rapidly.

"Whoops, sorry!" Nina said giggling "I'm just sooooo hungry and your food is sooooo good!"

"Well, whenever you eat it's like you feel there's no tomorrow!" complained Shingi. Shingi gave him the wink that meant he wasn't needed any more and the boy left to go and tend to his duties.

* * *

Her orders were simple. She was to try and retrieve the man's memory and report anything she could get. No matter what it was. Pausing for a moment she knocked on the door.

"It's safe." shouted Kyoko from inside. Sairi entered the room to find the man bandaged and sitting up. Kyoko was putting things away in the cupboards. She walked into the room and stood in front of the man.

"The captain has ordered me to attempt to retrieve your memory." She simply stated. The man looked at her like she was crazy.

"Excuse me?" he said amused. Sairi looked down on him.

"If you'll trust me I might be able to find your memory or at least your name." She said still as serious.

"Hn, what the hell." The man said. Sairi looked at Kyoko who left the room with the tea that Ross brought in earlier. It was easier to concentrate with only one mind present at the time. Sairi walked closer to the man and raised her hand over his forehead. Her hand began to glow a pale white and she closed her eyes to concentrate. The room was quiet.

* * *

Kyoko waited not necessarily ready to leave her patient alone with anyone. Not that she feared Sairi getting hurt. A lot of the members of the crew were perfectly capable of defending themselves. You had to if you're a pirate, how else are you supposed to earn decent booty.

The door opening surprised her. Had she already retrieved his memory? She turned to face Sairi coming out of the room. Something wasn't right. Sairi was in a cold sweat and she looked exhausted leaning against the doorway for support. Kyoko rushed to her.

"Sairi-sama, what happened?" She asked. Sairi looked at her and smiled reassuringly.

"His name is Hiei…that's all I could get." She said before heading up to report to the captain, using the wall as a support.

Kyoko stood there trying to figure out what happened before heading inside the room.

* * *

Yugachi was on the deck which he had just finished cleaning. They did cleaned the deck the Japanese style, putting a rag on the floor, putting your hands on the rag and pushing with your legs. Since he was done with his work he had retrieved his spear. Whenever he got the chance he practiced going through drills and during the lighter time of day he would set up targets. The sun was setting over the horizon so it was getting darker. He began to go through his drills slashing in patterns and working on his control. The sounds of footsteps behind him made him stop and look behind him. Sairi was walking to the Captain's Cabin, but she looked very worn out. He watched her walk slowly to the door and knock on the door, it opening for her not too shortly after and she entered.

* * *

Hiei sat there his legs slung over the side of the table now. He stared at the wall deep in thought.

**"Hiei? That's my name? I guess it sounds right."** he thought to himself. He tried to remember anything else but nothing came. Sairi had reacted strangely when she tried to search through his mind. Her face had twisted in pain as if she had a major headache. He wasn't sure why. Maybe the eye in his forehead had something to do with it.

"So, you're Hiei?" asked Kyoko, "Well, Hiei, I'm not sure where the captain wants to put you for tonight."

"In the cells, where else?" came Kabira's voice from the doorway. Hiei was beginning to wonder if she always entered like that. She walked in and glared at him.

"Til' we know where this bilge-sucking land lubber came from, he be in the cell." She said. Hiei rolled his eyes. She saw this and it pissed her off even more.

"Make sure he gets in the cells, Kyo, or he be going to Davy Jones' locker!" she threatened one last time before leaving again. Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"She means that she'll throw you overboard unless you go into the cell." She translated, "I'm hoping we won't have to force you in?"

"Hn, I don't have much of a choice do I?" he said standing up. Kyoko led him through the ship.

"Sorry, but captain's orders. She hasn't had a decent shot of whiskey lately. Usually she's in a better mood after she's had a couple of drinks. It's when she's sober that she's scary." She apologized before walking off. Hiei sat down.

"Great, the prisoner of a drunk." He mumbled.

* * *

Kabira sat in her cabins contemplating what Sairi had told her. The Cat Youkai had said that she tried to get into his mind but it was like something was pushing her out. She had barely been able to get past long enough to get one word that was his name. Hiei was no ordinary demon. What the hell made him so special? She knew he was a demon but she couldn't draw a conclusion on what exactly. She was curious about his eye. Was it just an eye or was there something else to it?

"Begad! What be different with that addled dog! He do one more thing that pisses me off and he's feeding the fishes!" she shouted slamming her fist on her desk, "Damn, I need a drink!"

* * *

The next morning Hiei woke up to see four eyes staring at him through the bars of the cell. He sat up slowly and looked closer. They belonged to the boys that had tied him down the day before. They both kept looking at him not saying anything.

"What?" he snapped. The taller one walked over to the cell door and unlocked it. The younger didn't move or even blink. That kid was annoying.

"Captain says 'The pigheaded barnacle is helping ye boys today, give him hell.'" Ross said attempting to imitate the captain's voice and completely butchering it. Hiei looked at the boy raising an eyebrow. He slowly stood up and hissed the numb root had worn off. The annoying kid held something out to him. Hiei looked at the strange piece of wood for a moment.

"You're supposed to chew on it." Explained Ross, "It's not as strong as Numb Root but it will ease the pain a little at least enough so you can bare it."

Hiei shrugged and took it sticking it in his mouth. It tasted like he stuck a piece of leather in his mouth but he started to chew on it.

"I hesitate to ask what the hell this thing is that I'm chewing on." he said.

"Selk Skin." Ross said as if it explained everything. Hiei raised an eyebrow. Ross sighed.

"I'll show you what one looks like if we see one. Our main job is keeping the ship clean. Since you have the issue with your injury you get to scrape barnacles with Yugachi. Unless you want to clean the deck with me?" explained Ross leading him upstairs. Hiei looked at the other boy, who must have been Yugachi. He had the choice between a blundering idiot or a kid that would keep his mouth shut and mind his own business.

"Hn, I'll scrape barnacles." he said.

* * *

Kyoko: -Hiding under a table- Oh? Are you done reading already? Well, Hiei should get his memory back in the next one and it's going to be strange how he does get it back. That and some other characters will be found in the next one too! The only hints I'm giving on who they are going to be is their names start with K,Y, and B. Well anyway review please. Now excuse me, I have to go find more whiskey and a better place to hide from Hiei. –is smacked with bottle- T.T…owie

Kabira: Hurry up! And SEND MORE BLOODY REVIEWS!


	4. The battle of the Shrimp

Kabira: Well, kiddies welcome to another addition of our…whatever you call it.

Kyoko: Fanfiction?

Kabira: That's what I said. Anyway, in this one we…I don't know what the hell we do, but I'm sure it's great. Right, Kyo?

Kyoko: -.-;;; Right, this is what I get for letting you try to do the authors' notes. Well, this kind of explains what's been taking so long to get the chapter up.

Kabira: Don't be blamin it on me. You're the one that's to busy with ye "Homework".

Kyoko: Yeah, well kind of to make it up to you guys this chapter is longer than the others. We should be able to write more faster seeing as how we only have three more days of school. Anyway enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4 The Battle of the Shrimp

Sairi had awoken at the start of the sun rise and she was standing out on deck looking at the sea. She pulled out her flute and began to play. The wind was picking up. Nina had gone back to her post and they were on the move again.

To get to Hankura you had two choices. Either sail for an extra three weeks or take a shorter way. They were running low on whiskey which was a dangerous thing. Since Kabira was steering she estimated the worse. They were going to take the short way, and it went right through the Ocean of the Miasma Eels.

The very thought of the oversized sea creatures gave Sairi chills. The small ones grew to about the size of two men standing, the big ones got to be four. The worst part of them had to be their razor sharp teeth. With a mere touch from the tip of your digit could almost guarantee that you would lose the end of your finger. You would be an even worse state if it was during their mating season. They weren't called Miasma Eels for nothing. The moment the vile substance of their poison entered your veins death forgot about knocking and just blew the door down. For years they tried to find cures for the cruel fate, but patients never survived long enough to get a chance for trying any "antidote" created. What made it even harder was that the eels were rather random on when their mating season was. A clue that would give it away is that the strange shrieking they always made would grow much louder. The sound was terrible, enough to make your ears bleed. They were the most horrid things in all of Aquagaia.

Sairi turned towards the sea still playing music as she looked at the ever empty horizons. Looking down she saw that the nets were becoming full which made her stop. She sighed and walked into the lower levels of the ship looking for Stephany and Kelsey. It was their job to empty the nets.

* * *

Hiei hung from the rope harnesses that Yugachi tied and slung over the ship. They were now using tools that were hardly sharp enough to remove the numerous barnacles from the front of the ship. Here and there he would look up at the wooden carved figure on the top of the hull. It was a woman with two different wings. One wing an angel's the other a bat like demon one. The woman's face was carved into a smile that showed a mix of anger and sadness. Both her arms were stretched out in front of her and in her hands was a rope.

"Michelle." Yugachi murmured scraping a bunch of barnacles off. Hiei took it as the name of the figure.

"Hn, what's with the rope?" he ridiculed.

"Lynching." Yugachi said not stopping his work. Hiei rose an eyebrow but continued his part of the chore.

"Greeb." Yugachi said. Hiei looked at the kid in confusion. Looking down on his arm was what looked like a large slug. He attempted to take it off but it bit itself into his skin. Hiei grew angry at this.

"Yo, I'll get you some matches. You're supposed to burn them off or they'll never release you." Shouted Ross from above. Hiei looked at the greeb, his frustration building up inside of him. He wanted the thing off now. Once again, he tried to tear the thing off but as soon as he touched the leech a burst of black flame came from his hand. The greeb released itself shrieking and plummeting back into the ocean from where it originally came. Hiei sat there perplexed with his hand. Yugachi looked at him his serious eyes a little wider than normal.

"You're a fire demon." Ross said from above in awe. Hiei looked up to see the kid rush off. For a moment he just sat there in silence. The sound of scraping made him look to his right. Yugachi had gone back to his work and his expression was again serious and emotionless. Hiei began climbing up the side of the ship. Yugachi said nothing.

* * *

Ross had immediately started to run to the Captain's Cabin. A tanned hand abruptly stopped him.

"What are you doing, young man?" asked Sairi starring down on the boy, "The Captain is asleep. You know how risky it is to awaken her."

"It's Hiei. H-he's a fire d-demon!" said Ross his eyes excited and a little scared. Sairi pulled him over a bit; some of the other crew members were looking up from their work.

"How do you know this?" she asked him in a hushed tone.

"He emitted fire from his hand! A small blast just out of nowhere! Blimey! It was a shocker!" said Ross more excited now. Sairi thought through this a moment.

"Get your cousin." She said before walking off. Ross stood there looking at the First Mate puzzled.

"Aye! Aye!" he said in an intentionally squeaky voice. He turned around only to run into someone. Looking up his blue eyes met the captain's red ones.

"What's this I hear about Hiei?" she asked her tone sounding threatening. How long had it been since she had a drink?

* * *

Hiei sat on the forecastle deck looking at his hand with his back against the edge of the boat's front. He was trying to figure out how he did that. Sadly it hadn't triggered anything but it was slightly familiar to him. Clutching his hand he tried to make it happen again. Nothing came.

Sairi walked up to him.

"Do you remember anything?" she asked him. He shook his head.

"A flame just burst from my hand. That is all." He said standing up. Sairi looked at him and shook her head.

"That is all? You treat it like it's been happening to you every day of your life. That ability must have been something very natural to you when you had your memory, and you say that is all?" she scolded. Hiei shrugged his shoulders. Looking behind Sairi he noticed Kabira was walking towards them casually. She had a smirk on her face that he didn't like. Stopping right next to him she slapped him on the back with her metal hand.

"Ah, ye be a fire demon." She stated. A sizzling noise hissed in the awkward silence. Her hand had burnt right through the back of Hiei's borrowed shirt but didn't affect his skin at all. Kabira scowled, that wasn't what she wanted to happen. Hiei looked at her challengingly.

"Hmph, what are you looking at, ye poxed dog? Get back to work!" she ordered. Hiei glared at her for a while longer. He was beginning to hate taking orders from her.

"Hey! Guess what!" shouted Stephy walking up from below deck with one of the full fishing nets. She dropped it on the deck which Ross had cleaned not to long ago.

"We got a good full net of **shrimp**!" she said standing proudly, "Hey! We can have **shrimp** soup, **shrimp** with potatoes, **shrimp** In Vodka sauce, etc." she said listing the numerous recipes that they could now have. Yugachi climbed over onto the ship his chore done. Hiei got a strange look on his face. Everyone looked at him curiously. Looking up they were all taken aback a bit.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAA! KUWABARA!" he shouted his voice reaching all areas of the ship and even alarming the animals many leagues under the sea. The crew of the Devil's Dance Floor all looked at Hiei now surrounded in an aura of black fire.

"Once I find that NINGEN I'm going to send him straight to hell!" he shouted an explosion of black fire coming from his hand. It blasted up into the air. Hiei stopped in realization and the flames began to disperse. He received his memory back. It all came rushing back and he found himself immediately wondering where the others were. Even the idiot Kuwabara. The Jagan eye opened and Hiei began searching for his friends.

* * *

Everyone was starring at him wondering what that was about. Kyoko had come up from the lower deck and stood by the stairs watching.

* * *

He found them. All of them. Yusuke, Botan, and Kuwabara were the closest. He was going to help them. He hated caring.

"You!" he said pointing at Kabira. Kabira was glaring at him with her arms crossed seemingly unimpressed.

"You're going to help me." He ordered. Kabira laughed.

"Excuse me? Have ye forgotten who's ship your on? Ye have no authority here." she sneered at him. Hiei glared and smirked planningly.

"No, I may not, but that's something that can be fixed isn't it?" he said bringing his hand up and sending a small blast of flame into the air. Kabira was unintimidated. The other crew members all stood around in shock. There was an uneasy silence.

"Sorry, lad, you're going to have to earn a right to give orders or threats." She said.

"Hn, really? Name your challenge."

"A battle, against me."

* * *

The whole crew had gathered around deserting their chores temporarily. Murmurs served as background as the fight was being prepared.

Kyoko sat next to Ross, Yugachi, and Shingi. She was wondering when this fight was going to happen. It was one of the rules of becoming part of the crew that you defeat one of the original crew members in battle. She had to do it when she came on board, but she didn't go against the captain. That meant that this guy wasn't going to be underestimated.

"Wow, a fire demon against a fire demon. This is going to be interesting." Said Shingi.

"Well, you know what they say, 'fight fire with fire'" said Ross teasingly.

* * *

Hiei stood on one side of the arena trying to size up Kabira. All he knew was that she was a fire demon, she had no other weapons on her except her metal hand, and she wasn't a wimp. That could be judged by the fact that she's captain in the first place. When he was with bandits there were always fights to determine the leader so he assumed they would do the same. After all pirates were just bandits at sea.

He had removed his shirt to make it more comfortable for him. There wasn't much point in keeping it anyway. He lost his sword so he would have to stick to his powers instead and that usually ended up shredding up his shirt anyway.

Nina stepped into the middle of the ring acting as the referee.

"Alright! The rules are simple! First one to get knocked out of the arena or killed loses! No ten count, immediate touch of the area outside of the marked arena equals failure! Other than that everything goes! Oh yes, and please remember that audience members are not targets and attacking them intentionally leads to an immediate disqualification!" she explained happily like the perky announcer girls you see in fights. Hiei cursed in his mind. She just eliminated one of his ideas.

Nina walked off to the side of the arena and held a gun above her head.

"On the fire of the pistol you begin." She said. Both opponents got ready, Kabira her metal hand in a fist. Nina shot off. They both stood there waiting for each other to make the first move. Hiei patiently held his ground.

"Hm, so ye want me to make the first move? Ye asked for it." Kabira said a burst of bright orange appearing around her metal hand. The metal began to melt and she grabbed it reshaping in into a sword. Hiei watched his face keeping a bored look. The sword cooled and Kabira charged him with it. He dodged easily but Kabira was prepared and quickly shifted to stab him, which he also darted out of the way of. She sped up starting a continuous series of slashes and stabs. Hiei ducked and dodged these, some almost nailing him. Jumping far back he powered his hands with two balls of fire. Kabira took the chance and attempted to bring the sword down on his head. He caught the blade of the sword in his hands before it hit. Kabira put more weight into bringing down the sword. Hiei's hands were now both occupied with keeping the sword from going through his head. Kabira brought her other hand into his chest catching him with a few punches. Hiei took them and had a hard time not falling over in pain, he had forgotten about his rib. Kabira smirked and was about to kick him but he did something unexpected. The fire on Hiei's hands grew bigger and he grabbed onto the sword instead of just holding it above his head. There was a loud snap and the metal broke in two. Kabira stood there a moment in shock. He broke her hand. Hiei smirked. Kabira's eyes began to glow and she grew an aura of bright red flames.

* * *

Sairi was silent as she watched the battle bringing back memories. She was the only other person on the ship that ever survived going against Kabira. The rest had the guts to challenge her were fried. Kabira showing her aura was a sign not only that the captain was angry but also running out of ideas. This was going to be quicker than she thought.

* * *

"You're going to regret breaking me hand, lad!" she threatened right before sending a huge blast of flame towards him. Hiei powered up and sent a blast in return. Both blasts of energy met in the middle causing a huge explosion. Both opponents were knocked back a bit but both were able to stop themselves before getting knocked out of the ring. Hiei grabbed the broken blade. Kabira's aura still surrounded her, blazing.

"Hn, I thought you said I was going to regret breaking your hand but it seems to be working to my advantage." Hiei mocked. He charged her head on with the sword. There were sparks when Kabira blocked the blade with what was left of her metal hand. Hiei brought the sword to side slash her but she caught it and they were stuck in a block both using both hands to fight against each other's weapon. They both stood there in silence daring each other to move. Kabira backed off and sent a blast at him. Hiei dodged this by jumping back only to realize it was meant as a distraction and a much larger ball of fire was raging towards him. He powered up a mortal flame and threw it, both attacks once again meeting at the middle. Both demons continued to give power to there attacks, one a dark almost black the other a bright red, pushing against each other in a fight to make the other give way.

* * *

Kyoko watched in amazement as sweat dripped down her forehead. The intense heat of the battle was quite literally making her perspire. Fire never did have much of a good effect on her.

Glancing down at Yugachi she noticed he was sweating as well, it made sense the boy was part ice demon too, but something about his expression interested her. He was completely fascinated with this fight. His mouth was even slightly open in his enthrallment and astonishment.

"Oh no." said Sairi beside her which made her look up.

"What's wrong?" she asked her.

"Take cover." She said. Kyoko listened and grabbed Yugachi pulling him behind a bunch of barrels with her. Ross and Sairi joined them. The rest of the crew mates all began to hide behind random objects, listening to the message that Sairi sent via psychic abilities.

* * *

Kabira was growing tired and noticed her crew members getting behind random objects. She knew what was going to happen and it was what was going to make her win. She just had to give a little more power into this attack and she'd get the results she wanted. In what was left of her hand was a nifty little invention that she made using gunpowder. Using one hand to for a short instant she threw it into the middle.

* * *

Hiei had no idea what hit him. Before he could do anything a giant blast threw him back. He desperately tried to stop himself but he was sent flying back, coming to a brief stop as he collided with a wall. He lye on the ground for a few seconds before starting to pick himself up. It was smoky and he couldn't see anything, but he could tell he wasn't in the arena anymore. He punched the floor of the ship cursing.

* * *

Coming out of hiding the crew of the Devil's Dance floor all were trying to find out the outcome of the fight, the smoke not only blocking their vision but making them cough and wheeze.

"Wow, who won?" asked Ross waving a hand in front of his face trying to clear the smoke.

"Nobody enters the ring. This battle may not be over." Demanded Sairi. Nina began to summon the wind to gentle blow the smoke away from the ship. Slowly the smoke began to disperse, to reveal both Fire demons out of the arena, one dazed the other cursing. Two crew members both went over to help the fighters up.

"That's awkward." Said Ross, "Who won?"

"That's for the referee to decide." Said Sairi looking at Nina whose expression was distressful.

"But, they're both out of the ring, and I couldn't see anything!" said Nina hysterical. Sairi stopped her.

"Well then, it seems we have a tie." The Cat Youkai said with a smirk.

"WHAT?" shouted Kabira feeling much better, "WHAT DO YE MEAN IT WAS A TIE?"

"Nina was unable to see who was knocked out of the arena first. Therefore it is a tie." Sairi calmly explained. Kabira was turning red.

"BELAY THAT TALK! YOU'RE SPEAKING PURE BILGE! I WON!" she attacked. Sairi looked at the captain with a side ways glance.

"Oh? Well then I guess we won't be having a feast to welcome our new member aboard. Yep, no shrimp in vodka sauce and plus we have those last couple of kegs of wine. For shame, everyone was looking so forward to having some nice drinks." Said Sairi in a tempting tone. Kabira got a strange look in her eye which shortly changed to a glare.

"Ye lily-livered kraken. FINE! I still won though! And he still can't be giving ME orders!" she countered before storming off to her cabin. Everyone stood there and slowly their gazes all shifted to Hiei. Hiei just stood there and glared back at them. There was mumbling as everyone went back to their work.

"Hey! Welcome! Great fight, made quite a mess of things though." Said Ross slapping him on the back, "Yeah and I think it's time to enforce one of the rules on this here ship in saying that you clean up after yourself!" Sairi walked up behind him.

"Oh? I believe that you're mistaken, Ross. I believe the rule was that you keep to your own job. Get to work, that deck isn't going to clean itself." She corrected. Ross was about to protest but Sairi took off her glasses and gave him the "look".

"Aye! Aye!" he squeaked unintentionally and ran off to start cleaning. Sairi smirked and shook her head.

"Yugachi is going to set you up with a bunk. Good fight I'm impressed, you're status has risen a bit higher now. Don't expect too much respect though. It can't be earned just through fighting on this ship. Oh yes, you may want to visit Kyoko after you get a bunk. The reception is tonight and there are going to be some things you should be prepared for." She explained before walking off. She walked by Yugachi before going to the front of the ship and as she passed she ruffled his hair a little. The kid walked up to him and looked at him with mismatched eyes, but there was something different about them. They were seemingly emotionless except for a hint of something that he couldn't recognize. Walking over to the stairs the boy signaled for him to follow him. Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"What? You can't use your voice?" he challenged. Yugachi just looked at him his expression the same and signaled again. Hiei didn't move. Yugachi was a beginning to grow a little irritated and he walked up to him.

"Follow." He simply said and he walked back to the stairs. Hiei shrugged and tried to suppress a smirk as he followed the kid into the lower decks. Yugachi led him to the crew's quarters that pertained many hammocks tied to poles. Many were set up like bunks beds with one hammock over the other. Leading him over to a plain wooden door they went inside. This room consisted of a pile of rags in a corner, four poles, two of which already had hammocks tied to them (one over the other), and a small table in the middle. The table had on it many different scrolls a couple rolled out and open. Yugachi signaled for him to wait there and he left. Hiei looked around the room and nonchalantly walked to the table, glancing at the scrolls. They were maps. Taking a closer look he noticed how very few land masses there were. Only one island came close to the size of Japan back in human world. The rest were tiny and scattered.

Hiei turned to the sounds of Yugachi's foot steps. He came back with another hammock which he set up on the two other poles. He pointed at the bed and then pointed at Hiei showing that it was his. Walking over to the corner with the rags in it he picked one of them up and threw it to Hiei. It took a moment for him to realize the old frayed piece of cloth was a shirt and he pulled it over his head onto his bare torso.

* * *

Kabira had left her cabin after fuming over a couple of times. The sails were set and the wind was blowing. Sairi was once again playing her flute and she listened as she steered. She longed to get her hands on some grog. Her head was beginning to hurt from lack of it. How long had she had a drink? Ever since Hiei showed up everyone has been rushing around so much that she's been too distracted.

**"Ag, that three eyed fool is going to get it someday."** Kabira thought to herself.

* * *

Shingi was in the kitchens preparing food like usual. She hoped to have all the meals done by tonight so she too could join in with the fun instead of spending the whole night making grub. When they had a celebration they usually set up a fire pit in the middle of the deck of the ship. Of course there was no risk of lighting the ship on fire seeing as how the Captain manipulated the fire with ease. Then she would pull out her fiddle, Kelsey her tambourine, and Sairi would play her flute. Then they did what gave the ship its name. They would all dance.

Shingi turned when she felt a tap on her shoulder to look down to two mismatched eyes. She smiled.

"Hey, Gachi. Came to help?" she asked him. Yugachi smiled and nodded. She gladly gave him little odd jobs.

* * *

Ross was getting really tired from cleaning the deck. Though a kind wind was blowing he was sweating bullets. He stopped himself and sat down in the middle of the deck. Looking around at the deck he groaned when he realized how much more he needed to finish. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of black. Hiei was at the front of the ship. Standing up he walked over to the man.

"Hey, what's up? Ya sea sick or something?" he asked him.

"Hn." responded Hiei not even looking at him. Ross frowned.

"Oooookay, what is that? Latin? Or maybe it's your homeland's language? Where are you from anyway?" the cabin boy pried. Hiei still didn't look at him and kept his eyes out to sea. Ross leaned over trying to see expression a bit better.

"Hm, you have the expression of someone who is searching for someone. Lose your girlfriend?" he continued to question.

"You talk too much." Hiei finally responded.

"Ah! So you ARE searching for your girlfriend! Oh don't worry! You'll find her and when you do you'll have a loverly romantic scene!" shouted Ross. Hiei's temper was beginning to rise.

"A love scene between Hiei and his girlfriend!" Ross announced before putting on a dramatic face, " 'Oh my love! I love how your kidney works!'" He switched to a different expression and speaks in a high pitched girly voice, "'Oh Hiei! I love how your nose hairs are arranged!'"

That was it. Hiei knocked the kid over the head. Ross rubbed the new found bump tenderly.

"Ow."

"I'm not searching for my girlfriend, you fool, and I don't have one! I'm searching for my sister and my comrades. Where I'm from is none of your business and 'Hn' is not in a different language!" Hiei snapped. Ross looked at him for a moment.

"So, is your sister cute?" Ross started again.

"Shut up now." Hiei warned. He wished he had his sword with him.

"Hm, I'll stop…for a price." said Ross.

"Sure, the price is you keeping your life." Hiei threatened. Ross raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know, I was thinking more along the lines of you finishing the deck for me." He said as if Hiei just offered him a piece of candy instead. Hiei wanted to kill this kid or anything to get him to shut up. So he went along with it reluctantly.

* * *

The night was dark except for the large bonfire reflecting off the surface of the ocean. The crew members of the Devil's Dance Floor were beginning to leave their posts and join around the fire. The incoherent chattering of the bunch silenced when Sairi stood and walked next to the Captain.

"Fellow crew members, this night is a good one for we are able to welcome a new member on board. We found him not too long ago and he has proven his worth in battle. We now gather around to accept him officially into the crew. Hiei please stand."

Hiei shrugged and did as she asked standing to the left of her. Kabira didn't seem in that good of a mood as she pulled a knife out of sheath on her belt. Her gauntlet hand had been remolded into a hand and now held a black bladed knife. Sairi took it from Kabira in a respectful manner.

"Do you accept the mark of the pirate?" she asked him. Hiei looked at the knife. Kyoko had explained earlier that day to him what it meant to accept the mark of a pirate. It wasn't much different from being a bandit.

Nodding his head Hiei exposed his left arm not wanting to remove the bandages he had placed around the dragon on his right. Sairi took the knife and stabbed lightly into his flesh slowly opening his skin. With three slashes the shape of a "P" was formed. His blood oozed from the wounds and dripped onto the floor. The crew cheered in welcome and the music started.

Hiei looked down at his arm that was still flowing blood. Kyoko walked up and handed him a bandage.

"Hn, aren't you supposed to clean it?" he asked her as she wrapped his arm. Kyoko shook her head.

"That'll make it heal clean. You're supposed to have a scar. Washing the wound would only throw the promise you made back into the crew's face." She explained. Hiei frowned at the strange rules of acceptance they had. With a smile she left to join in with the dancing. After a while he sat down and watched the other crew members in their merriment. Even the Captain was joining in though she was now slobbering drunk. After a while his gaze was lost in the fire.

"Where are they?" A voice spoke up behind him. He looked behind him to the raven haired cat girl. She walked next to him.

"You have a very far off look." She said looking into the flames as well. Hiei groaned mentally. Another person was going to start prying into his business.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He snapped.

"You're lying." She simply stated. Hiei looked at her.

"Oh really? What have you finally reached into my mind?" he mocked. Sairi looked at him with a serious expression.

"No, but I have a kid that not only is very good at tricking people into doing his work for him but also getting information out of someone. You did a very good job by the way on the deck. Your half was much cleaner than the part Ross actually did."

Hiei twitched. What was with these people? Did they have to know every single detail of his life?

"We're going to find them you know." Sairi said. Hiei looked up at her.

"I had a dream last night. It was of two boys and a girl. One with black hair the other bright orange. The girl's hair was blue. These descriptions ring a bell?" she explained. Hiei looked at her trying to hide his relief and astonishment.

"We should find them late in the afternoon tomorrow. At least that's what time it looked like it was. Until then, relax and enjoy yourself." She said standing up and starting to join Shingi's fiddle. Hiei pondered what she had told him. Suddenly the music stopped.

"AYE! LISHTEN UP! SHEING ASH HOW WE SHEEM TO HAVE A NEW MEMBER ON BOARD…I SHAY HE OWESH USH A DANSH!" Kabira slurred to the whole crew. There were many shouts of agreement. Hiei looked around and glared. Kabira put her hands on her hips.

"Now wait jusht a moment. Yoursh on my sship and that meansh that you owesh ush a dance." Said Kabira. Again the crew shouted in agreement. Hiei again refused.

"Ah, don't be shuch a lily-livereded barnacle head! Get up and showsh ush a dansh!" she said. Kelsey and Stephany both grabbed Hiei by an arm and forced him to his feet. Hiei immediately began to protest.

"What? Are we not worth a dansh? How bout thish? If ye don't dansh ye get put in the cells for the night with four slashes from the cat o' nine tailsh." challenged Kabira. Hiei glared at her.

"No." he said.

"Come on! We ain't going to leave you alone until yoush showsh ush a dansh!" shouted Kabira. Hiei glared and turned, walking off to the forecastle. He was getting sick and tired of how these people acted.

* * *

A roaring noise awoke Hiei the next day making him sit up quickly. Yugachi was already up and when the second blast of noise came Ross sat up quickly and lost his balance falling out of his hammock and onto the floor. This was why he took the bottom bed. Hiei looked at the ceiling as another roar rang from above.

"What the hell?" he said aloud. Ross groggily stood up.

"Oh, no. Nina has a hangover." He grumbled following Yugachi out of the room. Hiei was completely confused and saw nothing else to do other than follow them. They were about to climb the deck when they stopped and Ross opened a closet door next to the stairs. Inside were some boots. Old run down boots with the bottoms made of a heavy metal. There were at least ten pairs. Each boy took a pair.

"Put some on, unless you want to be blown off the ship." Ross said tying the laces tightly. Hiei didn't move.

"Suit yourself." Ross said walking up the stairs with metallic clanks. Hiei followed them on deck only to be almost knocked off his feet by the wind. By luck he had grabbed onto the railing and was able to pull himself back down the stairs. Grabbing a pair of the boots he tied the laces fuming. Again he went out on deck this time keeping his feet.

* * *

Kabira sat in her cabins watching the winds roar and screech at her windows. Her head wasn't bothering her at all since she was so use to having whiskey the effects of the drink lasted abnormally long. She would be partially drunk for the next week. Though drunk she knew it was a good idea to stay inside when Nina was in pain. It was an annoyance. Every time it happened they had always been blown way off course and she'd always have to attempt to figure out where they were after the little wind storms.

* * *

Sairi had been the first up and she made it to the pole of crow's nest. A high pitched scream echoed in the roaring wind and she looked up. Nina was up there. Drawing out her claws she began to climb up the pole having to stop here and there to make sure she wasn't going to get caught in the wind. The wind grew even stronger as she neared the girl. Finally reaching the edge of the crow's nest she climbed over the railing and crawled towards the girl.

Nina was clutching her head and screaming, her pain tolerance was considerably low due to how fragile her body was. Every time she scratched her knee she would immediately start balling her eyes out and each time she felt pain the wind responded. This was one of the harsher examples of her wrath.

Sairi immediately wrapped her arms around the wind summoner in desperate attempt to calm her down. She softly began to sing to her sending the music into her head. Nina stopped screaming and the wind was growing weaker.

* * *

Kyoko sighed in relief when the wind died back down. Walking onto the deck she immediately ran over to the main mast to meet Sairi who had carried Nina down. The summoner was now peacefully sleeping. Sairi handed her off to Kyoko for her to take to ease the headache before Nina awoke again.

"Yugachi, you should go see the captain. She wants you." Sairi said predicting correctly. Ten seconds later after she said it there was a demanding yell.

"Yugachi! Get yer' arse in here! I need ye to find where we be!" Kabira shouted. Yugachi shook his head and walked to meet with the captian.

Hiei looked as the wind died down completely. He cursed in his mind. They still hadn't found them. The cat Youkai was wrong.

* * *

"SPIRIT GUN!" shouted Yusuke Urameshi firing at a shark in the water. They were surrounded and stranded on a piece of drift wood leftover from the ship they used to be on before the sudden wind storm came. Kuwabara sliced at any sharks that were coming near as Botan started beating them over the head with her oar.

"Eek! Get away! Yusuke, we have to get out of here!" screamed Botan smacking another shark over the head.

"I know that!" said Yusuke sending another blast at a shark. With luck something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. Looking over he realized it was a ship. There was a small rush of wind as Kuwabara sliced a shark that was closing in on him.

"Watch your back! Next time I might not be there to save your butt, Urameshi!" Warned Kuwabara. Yusuke fired a blast right by Kuwabara's foot causing him to yell and jump back. He lost his balance and fell into the water.

"Whoops, sorry Kuwabara I missed." Snickered Yusuke.

"Not funny, Urameshi! WAHHHH!" he yelled slashing at a shark that was coming right at him, "Get me out! Get me out!"

"Yeah, yeah, just a moment." Said Yusuke shooting a couple more sharks before going to help pull his friend out. The sharks were beginning to figure out it wasn't worth trying to eat them and were dispatching.

"Say, guys, there's a ship over there. Think it's close enough for them to hear or see us?" asked Yusuke pointing out the ship for the first time.

"Why didn't you point it out earlier?" complained Kuwabara.

"Because…I was BUSY!" shouted Yusuke.

"I don't know, Yusuke, they seem rather far off. We probably aren't very noticeable in the big wide open ocean." Said Botan.

"Well, then I'll just have to set off a flare." Said Yusuke.

"What are you talking about? We don't have any matches or flares to set off!" said Kuwabara.

"Who says you need one? SPIRIT GUN!"

* * *

Kyoko: Wow okay that was an extremely long chapter. Mind you I'm not trying to spoil you guys the next one is going to only be three, you hear that?

Kabira: Twelve Bloody pages…ye couldn't just give them four different chapters?

Kyoko: No because I promised that a bunch of stuff would happen in the next chapter and I needed to keep my promise.

Kabira: Oh in that case…can ye promise to get me more whiskey?

Kyoko: GAH!


	5. A Trio Saved is a Trio Sold

Kyoko: Hey! We finally wrote more…

Kabira: I think I should be angrier in this one…

Kyoko: No, you're scary when you're angry.

Kabira: Can't I just beat up Kuwabara once?

Kyoko: No, cuz I have to fix it.

Kabira: Bastard

Kyoko: Anyways…..THANK YOU REVIEWERS! We're really sorry that it took so long to get another chapter up but school has been really bad for us.

Kabira: Points at Kyoko and whispers. It's all her fault.

Kyoko: Yeah….it is…..

Kabira: Told ya.

Kyoko:…..anyway….ON TO THE CHAPTER!

Chapter: 5 A Trio Saved is a Trio Sold

Cho was now once again standing at her post in the crows nest. She sighed before turning around. That's when she saw a burst of light. She looked harder at it contemplating what it was when she suddenly realized it was heading right for her.

"Sairi! We're being shot at!" shouted Cho down to the deck. Sairi looked off to the starboard and the blast of light hit strait through the sail ripping a good hole into the fabric. A slam came from the Captain's cabin.

"Who the hell is blowin holes in me ship?" shouted Kabira not looking to happy. Sairi looked desperately around the ocean then her eyes fell on the small raft in the distance, barely noticeable on the horizon.

"You think they noticed?" Kuwabara asked looking towards the ship.

"Ummm…perhaps…" Yusuke said rubbing the back of his head. Botan smacked her forehead.

"Uhhhg…." She groaned.

Hiei came on deck when he heard the commotion of the incoherent captain of the grog nest ship. The trouble seemed to be coming from somewhere from the sea on the right side of the boat. Rolling his eyes he walked over to the side. That's when he felt the familiar auras.

"What?" he said looking right at the raft in the distance. In his mind he sighed in relief and thanked the gods they were okay. Then he quickly switched to annoyance. The stupid Cat demon was right.

Yugachi watched as Hiei suddenly became so interested in the raft. He surveyed for a while observing and coming down to a conclusion.

"Where did that shot come from?" demanded Kabira up to Holly. Holly pointed off to the distance. Pulling a seeing glass from her belt Kabira looked off at the raft. With a sneer she put it away again. Sairi looked at her questionably.

"Blow 'em out 'o the water." she said coldly and she began to walk back to her cabin.

"Captain, a reque-" Sairi started.

"No! There will be no requests. Blow them out of the water." Kabira interrupted. Walking back to the cabin she spoke into the metal pipe that led to the cannons.

"Teen, we got us a target on Starboard side. Fire at will." She ordered to the head of the cannons, Tina.

"Ay, Captain." Tina responded sounding excited. Kabira went back to her desk where she had been going over the map with Yugachi not too long before the shot was made. Yugachi wasn't there.

Sairi looked off at the boat feeling sad that the people of the raft were going to die with no chance. She heard down below the cannons being loaded and brought forth.

"Yugachi?' Yugachi?" came the calling of a worried sounding Kyoko. She came up on deck and looked around desperately. She ran over to Sairi.

"Sairi-sama, have you seen Yugachi?" she asked. Sairi looked at her for a moment.

"He was up here only a couple minutes ago." Sairi said. Kyoko looked very shocked as she looked over Sairi's shoulder at the sea. Confused Sairi turned around and saw what she was gawking at. There going towards the raft was Yugachi in the emergency lifeboat.

"YUGACHI!" shouted Kyoko sounding like the worried mother that she was. Hiei looked over the side at the boy and raised an eyebrow.

"Hn, fool." He said in response to Yugachi's efforts. Kyoko ran down to beneath deck.

"HOLD FIRE!" she shouted reaching the cannon room. There was a thundering boom as a large sphere of pure iron was shot off into the distance. It was too late.

Yugachi continued to row his arms beginning to feel like they were burning from the amount of effort he was putting into it. The people on the raft all suddenly began to shout as if trying to warn him of something. Yugachi looked back at the ship and saw a large ball of iron heading right towards him. He shouted a silent scream as he closed his eyes in anticipation of the blow.

"SPIRIT GUN!" came a shout. When Yugachi opened his eyes there was a sudden shock wave from something falling in the water that caught his boat. It pushed it to the side a bit and he held on. When the water settled back down Yugachi looked at the people on the raft. The man with black hair was holding his fingers up like he was holding a pretend gun.

"You alright kid?" Yusuke asked. Yugachi looked at him his eyes going from surprise to the calculating thought filled eyes he usually had. Nodding his head slowly he began to row again.

Kyoko cried in relief that Yugachi was okay. Sairi held her up so that she wouldn't collapse. A shadow was cast over her and she looked up. Kabira stood there looking off at Yugachi. Her expression couldn't be distinguished.

"Did I not say that they were to be sunk?" she asked in a warning voice. Everyone was silent afraid to answer.

"…All well…the cell's goin to be a bit more crowded tonite." She said turning and walking back towards her cabin. Everyone circled around and looked at the newest additions to the ship. Yusuke raised an eyebrow at their looks.

"What?" he said. Sairi stepped forward.

"Excuse their looks. They're not used to seeing…men." She explained before turning around. "Alright, everyone back to work. This ship doesn't sail itself, you know." Yusuke raised his eyebrow again and looked around at the crew.

"She's right, Yusuke. I don't see any males on this ship except for the little boy." Botan added. Kuwabara looked at each of them in wonderment.

"Fools." Came a voice behind them. They all suddenly jumped in surprise and turned around. There stood Hiei. All three of them stared at him for a moment.

"Hey! You survived!" Yusuke said pleased.

"You stupid shrimp! Don't sneak up on us like that! You practically gave me a heart attack!" complained Kuwabara holding his chest.

"Ohhhhhhh! So that's Kuwabara!" Holly said from above. Botan immediately hugged Hiei and squeed.

"Oh I'm so glad you made it!" she said happily. Hiei had a glaring reaction to the hug.

"Yeah, I was curious on how you would take the water. Obviously it was a pain in the butt for us. I don't think I'll be able to take a bath because I'm so sick of the moisture." Yusuke laughed with his hands behind his head. He looked at Kuwabara and noticed he was looking at something behind him. He looked behind him and saw Stephy holding a measuring tape up to him. She began measuring him at different angles humming as she did so.

"Well you best hope you'll sell well in the slave markets or you'll be going back to the moisture!" she said happily. She suddenly switched to measuring Kuwabara and she grabbed his face forcing his mouth open and checking his teeth. She suddenly leered back.

"Eww…what have you been eating? Crypt Pikes?" she gagged.

"Excuse me, slave markets?" Yusuke said defensively.

"Yep!" Stephy said perkily.

"I don't think so." Yusuke said.

"Well…….It's not my choice…..you could always take it up with the captain." Stephy offered. Yusuke looked down at something grabbing his pant leg. Yugachi looked up at him with his thought filled eyes. He shook his head slowly. Yusuke looked at the kid in curiosity but he didn't ask him anything.

"Who can I talk to besides the captain?" he asked looking up.

"Ummm……nobody…." Stephy said.

"Shouldn't you be doing something right now, Stephy?" Sairi said walking up behind her.

"Meep!" Stephy said before running off. Sairi looked at them with authority in her eyes. She sighed.

"Well…I expect that you all are most likely hungry and would like to catch up a bit. Come, I'm sure that Shingi will be glad to cook something up for you." She said turning.

"Oh boy! Food!" Kuwabara said excited. They began to follow Sairi. Before going down the stairs Hiei looked back at Yugachi who stood there not moving. He gave him a small nod before turning and following. Yugachi watched him go down and he slowly looked out to the sea the wind beginning to pick up and blowing his hair.

"CHI! WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE WE?" shouted Kabira.

Botan looked at all that had gathered around the table. She felt worried. There were several others missing. Most importantly the other girls were missing.

"So…" Yusuke started. "…you're the only one on this ship?" Hiei nodded his head. There was a silence among them.

"Then that means that Yukina isn't found yet." Kuwabara said sadly. Hiei was silent his expression angry.

"Along with Kurama, Shizuru, and Keiko." Botan added sadly. There was another sad silence.

"Well…sitting here and sulking isn't going to bring them any closer to us." Yusuke said standing up. "Guess all that we can do is try to stay on this ship until we reach an island. Then we'll keep searching for them."

There was a burst of laughter from the door way.

"An island?" Ross laughed. "Good luck with that!" They all looked at him in irritation.

"What do you mean by that?" Kuwabara asked. Ross looked at them with a mischievous look.

"Take one look at a map of this world and you'll find out." Ross said walking off. Shingi walked into the room with a tray full of food. She looked at the new people in curiosity as she put the tray down.

"Wow….you really are males…and you're not dead." She said looking at Yusuke and Kuwabara fascinated. Sairi cleared her throat and Shingi looked up and sighed walking back to the kitchen. Sairi looked at them as they began to eat.

"Finish up quickly. You'll be going into the cells pretty soon." Sairi warned. Yusuke stopped eating and Kuwabara practically spit his soup out.

"What? The cells? We didn't do anything!" Kuwabara exclaimed. Sairi looked at them with a cold expression.

"You're male, that's enough for most of the members of this crew. Especially the captain." She said. Kuwabara didn't seem to know what to say to this.

"We're among a bunch of overly feminist pirates." Muttered Yusuke. He suddenly turned around bringing his arm up in a block. A metal fist was halted and Yusuke looked up into the eyes of an angry Kabira.

"With an attitude like that you'll get more than the cells…" she said in a warning voice. Yusuke looked up at her not discouraged and this annoyed her more. Kabira brought her hand down and looked at Sairi.

"We be south of the southeastern side of the Ocean of the Miasma Eels. We're goin straight through to Hankura." Kabira informed. "Now get these men into the cells now before I throw 'em in meself." She said before walking off. Sairi looked at the empty doorway that she left through. She turned to the refugees with a look that seemed to almost beg.

"Follow me." She said walking through the door. They both looked at Hiei hoping that he would have a suggestion. He just looked at them with a glaring look like usual. Groaning Yusuke stood up and began to follow. Kuwabara went after them.

"She wouldn't really do that would she?" Botan asked Hiei referring to Kabira. Hiei looked at her with a shrug.

"I wouldn't test it." He said before standing up and walking off.

The gate clanged shut as Sairi closed the cell door behind them and left the room. Kuwabara grabbed the bars.

"Hey, wait! Why doesn't Hiei and the kid have to go in the cell?" he asked.

"That's because we're crew members." Ross said popping up out of nowhere in front of the bars. Kuwabara jumped back.

"What the heck? Why is it that everyone has to be so sneaky all the time! I'm going to get white hair before I even turn 20 at this rate!" Kuwabara said.

"Just shut up Kuwabara." Yusuke said sitting in the corner. Kuwabara looked back at Yusuke.

"What the heck has gotten you so moody?" he asked. Yusuke didn't answer his head bowed. Kuwabara was quiet. Something was getting to him, and he had a big feeling that it was the fact that Keiko was missing. Then again Yukina was getting him really worried as well. He sat down on the opposite wall.

"…Hey Yusuke…we're going to find them, you know." He said out loud. Yusuke didn't look up.

"…I know."

Sairi walked up to Kabira's cabin. She hesitated before knocking on the door.

"Come in." Kabira's voice came softly from inside. She entered in and walked up to Kabira's desk.

"I'm surprised." Sairi said.

"Well…that sounds like a personal problem to me." Kabira said not looking up from her desk. Sairi put her hand on the desk.

"Excuse me for my forwardness but…are you mad?" she asked her. Kabira looked up slowly.

"Whatever would make you think that?" she said simply.

"The Ocean of the Miasma Eels, out of all of us I would think you of all people would know the dangers of those waters, especially this time of year."

"I'm aware of it, Sairi." Kabira said looking back down at the maps on her desk. Sairi looked at her and sighed.

"There is no avoiding this is there…" she said mostly to herself.

"Yes, that would be correct." Kabira said still looking at her maps. Sairi got angry then and turned around. She walked to the door but looked back before leaving.

"You know…whether you're aware of it or not…this crew is your family…I'd think twice before putting their lives in such jeopardy." She said before leaving. Kabira looked up and sighed and looked at her gauntlet hand.

"….damned if I'm going to be lettin this happen to any of em…" she muttered to herself.

Kyoko: Dun dun dun! Well that's all for this chapter. We'll be getting the next one up soon we promise!

Kabira: See? I really do care….a little…..not really….

Kyoko:…..yeah….thank you again to our reviewers! As a matter of fact I think that we'll reward them! Those that review this chapter will be written into the story as pirate crew members of one of the ships we go into battle with.

Kabira: Beating up Kuwabara Punching bag. Yes, you get to be killed.

Kyoko:……not exactly…..but there is a chance of it….it will be a nice kill…..

Kabira: Yes…I'll rip out your entrails and play jump rope with them.

Kyoko: Not when my son is watching.

Kabira: Fine I'll rip out his eyeballs.

Kyoko: You'll be fixing your own damn limb next time you lose another one then.

Kabira: hmm…that could be a set back…

Kyoko: Yeah…anywho! Review please!

Kabira: Yes review and I'll kill you…nicely…


	6. The Miasma

Kyoko: Hey, this is Kyo. It's late so no real Authors notes. Enjoy the chapter Kurama enters…zzzzzzzzz.

Chapt 6 The Miasma's Meal

Yugachi looked over the ocean as he scraped the Greeb mildew off the front of the ship. Here and there he bashed a Greeb away and into the water. He glanced over his shoulder at the waters ahead. It was quite nice looking and somewhat mesmerizing. Going back to his work he listened to the sound of the waves on the water but something caught his hearing in the distance. There was a high pitched call undermining the softness of the waves. The sound was like a banshee screaming out in agony. Yugachi's eyes widened and he began to pull himself up. He went onto deck and looked at the other crew members. Everyone was edgy. Everyone else knew that sound and it sent shivers down their spines.

Hiei stood at the front of the ship his Jagan eye open. Yugachi walked up behind him and watched him.

Hiei had his eyes closed as he looked through the ocean. It was difficult to keep his concentration because the Jagan eye was somehow making the shrieks even more intense. He picked up very quick and short images. He saw red and silver. That was all he could pick up. He cursed and the Jagan eye closed. He hated this place. Retying his bandana around his forehead he turned around. He was met with two mismatched eyes. He looked down at the kid in annoyance and walked away. Yugachi watched him leave and he looked back to the ocean. One of the crew members called to him for assistance and he went to help.

Sairi listened to the sound of the eels and she shivered.

"**How could she even consider doing this?"** she thought. Suddenly she got a massive headache and she clutched her head. An image came into her mind. Someone was hurt and they were surrounded by Eels. His hair was silver and the water around him was turning red from blood. He was unconscious. Just as quickly as her image appeared it left. Clutching her knees to her chest she slowly sank down.

"Damn…" she muttered.

The two boys sat in their cells. Outside of their cell was Tina mopping the floor of the lower level. The screams began to reach the boat.

"Hey, Yusuke, what's that noise?" Kuwabara asked hearing the echoes of the screeching in the water. Yusuke looked up and listened.

"What the hell?" he said. All was silent except for the calls. There was a clattering of a mop was heard and Tina suddenly broke into a run to one of the back rooms.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!" Tina shouted. The boys watched her as her voice grew louder. She slammed the door shut.

"Woah!" said Kuwabara. Yusuke looked at Kuwabara.

"What's up?"

"There was an extreme amount of energy that just started up!" Kuwabara said nervously. Yusuke looked back at the door. Tina came back out and closed the door behind her sighing in relief. She walked over to the communication pipe.

"Shield's up. Got it at full power." She reported.

"Shields? Shields for what?" Yusuke asked. Tina turned and looked at them.

"Oh…just to ward off the giant slimy flesh devouring sea serpents that can grow about the size of four men standing on each other's shoulders, that can leap about 20 ft out of the water, and have razor sharp teeth the size of your head." She said simply. Kuwabara got a panicked look on his face.

"WHAT?" he exclaimed.

"Just to ward off the giant slimy-" she started.

"We heard you the first time." Yusuke interrupted.

"Oh…okay. Going to be inerestin though. Never went through the Ocean of the Miasma Eels during mating season." She said in wonderment.

"What difference would that make?" Yusuke asked.

"Oh, that's when they have their venom. If it gets into your wounds it will seep in and your organs will slowly decompose and spread until your just a pile of mush." She explained. Kuwabara became very pale and his eyes grew even wider. Yusuke still looked serious.

"How often is it that someone survives after getting infected?" he asked.

"Hmmm….well without the antidote…you're screwed. With it…maybe a 30 chance if your healthy, young, and EXTREMELY lucky." She said.

"Oh my god…WE'RE DOOMED!" Kuwabara shouted beginning to panic. Yusuke looked at her in thought.

"Doesn't sound that bad. I've faced worse." Said Yusuke. Kuwabara looked at him.

"Be quiet Urameshi! This isn't some stupid tournament or duel! This is SURVIVAL!" he shouted. Yusuke looked at him.

"Kuwabara…quite worrying." Yusuke said simply. Tina had turned around and her shoulders were shaking in laughter. Yusuke looked at her and went back to his corner and sat down. The screeching was growing louder.

The air was full of fear and tenseness as the crew continued to do their jobs of the ship. The shield was up but it wasn't apparent. The shield was an invisible force field that was emitted from a special stone found only on the islands. The stones weren't very large only about the size of a baseball, and were a red tinted color similar to a garnet. The stone was placed in a bowl of the eels' own miasma which the venom's own acidity caused the reaction of the stone.

Yugachi went to the edge of the boat and looked down in the water. Shadows that looked like large snakes were beginning to gather around the ship but an invisible force caused them to stop and turn back. The screeching echoed and at some points when the eels came to the surface the screech was very painful. A splash was heard and Yugachi was looking straight into the mouth of a half grown miasma eel coming straight towards him. Venom was dripping from its teeth showing the reaching of its puberty. Yugachi watched it come towards him his eyes observing it. At the last moment the eel was knocked back and with a hiss it fell back into the water. A small shiver ran down his spine.

Blood. It was everywhere. He could smell it mixed with another smell he wasn't familiar with. Screeching filled his ears and the chill of the water numbed. He couldn't think straight from the high pitched noise. He wanted to shout out in his pain but he had no voice from the dehydration. Here and there another intense slash of pain came to him and he felt weaker as his blood flowed into the water. His eyes became heavier and he finally passed out of his consciousness.

Holly and Kelsey sat in the crows nest looking down at the waters as the miasma eels circled. They were safe up there and they knew it, that fact was all that brought them comfort.

"Wow…that's a lot of eels…" Holly said. Kelsey nodded in agreement.

"Yeah…it is…you don't think it's mating season?" she replied. Holly shrugged. Kelsey then sighed and looked off at the sea where there was quite a bit of noise coming from it. Spotting something she stood up and leaned over the side as she tried to get a better view.

"Hey…Holly…there's a large group of them at the surface over there…"Kelsey said. Holly stood up and looked where she was pointing. The eels were agitated and were screeching in excitement. In the middle of the ruckus was something red and white. Holly looked harder and realized what it was.

"Holy shit that's a person!" said Holly. "MAN OVER BOARD!" she shouted.

"MAN OVERBOARD!"

There was a sudden fear that shot through the crew. Who was in the cursed waters? A bunch of the crew ran to the sides of the ship and looked into the waters. As the boat moved they finally came across the spot where the miasma eels were rowdy. They hissed and swam away as the shield hit them.

"Hey! Over here!" shouted Ross beckoning to the Port side of the boat. Several other crew members came over and lowered a net into the water catching the person's body out of the water and pulling him onto the deck. Blood began to cover the deck around the man's body. Another substance flowed with the blood. A liquid that was dark green and steam was rising off of it. The crew all immediately jumped away from him when they saw this. Anyone that almost touched his body were immediately trying to remove whatever liquid trace was on their skin.

Ross looked at the body his eyes wide. He pushed through the crowd of the crew and sprinted to the medical wing. He burst through the doors, surprising Kyoko.

"Kyo! Come quick! There's a man and he's bitten!" Ross said almost in panic. Kyoko immediately stood up not asking any questions and ran out the door to the deck. There was still a crowd around the body. Kyoko ran and shoved anyone in front of her out of the way.

"MOVE!" she shouted finally getting through. When she saw the man she seemed very shocked and just stood there a moment looking at him her eyes seemingly like they were reflecting on something very painful. She stood there her arms crossed tightly over her chest. She didn't move closer to the man and only stood there her eyes slowly filling with tears.

"MAKEWAY!" another authoritative voice yelled. The crew made way having an earlier warning. Sairi pushed through to the scene and looked at Kyoko. She saw her expression and made eye contact. That's all she needed to do. She turned to some of the crew members.

"Get extra bed sheets. Bring them here and place them on him and wrap him carefully in them. Carry him to the medical quarters afterward. The rest of you back to your posts." She announced Kyoko's orders that she had received from Kyoko. The stunned doctor was still standing there looking at the body tears finally beginning to start to fall. She hid her face with her sleeve and quickly wiped them away.

Yugachi was not able to get into the middle of the crowd of the crew around the body so he was not able to see until they all started to depart. He pushed his way through the now moving crowd and the first thing he saw was tears falling from his mother's eyes. This set him on alarm. He pushed through faster now and finally was able to see the body.

His eyes widened immensely when he saw the body. The first thing that caught his eye wasn't the fact that there were several open wounds with poison flowing with the blood, nor the amount of blood that was beginning to cover the deck. It was the color of the man's hair. It was long and silver just like his own.

Yugachi's fist tightened as he continued to look at the man. He heard footsteps behind him and a figure not much taller than himself stood beside him. Yugachi didn't look up.

Hiei had come onto the deck when he had sensed something. It wasn't just some random aura. He recognized it and it was somewhat alarming to him how weak the aura was. When he came onto deck he was able to see the body without any problem. He slowly walked over and stood next to Yugachi his eyes looking down almost as shocked looking as the boys.

"Kurama…" Hiei muttered recognizing the bleeding man.

"Kurama…" Kuwabara suddenly said aloud over the shrieks. Yusuke looked up in surprise.

"What?" Yusuke asked but his cell mate's expression immediately made him worry. Kuwabara's face was very grave and sad.

"H-he's…he's here." Kuwabara said. "B-but…I can barely sense him…his aura is so weak…" Yusuke looked alarmed. He stood up and removed his shoe and began to bang against the bars.

"HEY! LET US OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!" He yelled. Tina came into the area and looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"And……why should I do this?" she asked him. Yusuke looked at her with an extremely determined look on his face.

"Because if you don't I won't hesitate to SHOOT my way out." Yusuke said staring her straight in the eye. Tina looked at him for a while.

"I'm sorry, that just doesn't worry me." She said leaning against the cell. Yusuke immediately put his arms through the bars and grabbed her.

"If you don't let me out right now I will not hesitate to break your neck!" he threatened.

"If I let you out the captain would do worse." Tina muttered. Yusuke let her go and suddenly looked to Kuwabara. He winked at the other cell mate.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He said. Kuwabara looked confused. Yusuke motioned to the cell door. Kuwabara was still confused.

"USE YOUR STUPID SPIRIT SWORD, DAMNIT!" Yusuke shouted finally out of frustration.

"Oh!..." Kuwabara said finally getting it.

"Say wha?" Tina asked. Kuwabara stood up and summoned his spirit sword. He began to carve out the door of the cell.

"Hey!" Tina shouted. She ran to her room next to the cell and came down. A click was heard and Kuwabara was looking at the end of a gun when he was half way though.

"Cut anymore and I'll blow your brains out." She threatened. Yusuke looked at her very serious and calm looking all of a sudden. He held his fingers up aiming straight at her.

"My friend is dieing…if you want to die in attempts of keeping me in here then I'll allow you that. Know this…I care about my friends and I'm not just going to sit in this cell when I may be able to try and save them." He said not ever taking his eyes down. Tina looked at him for some reason feeling…a little intimidated.

Kyoko: Sleeping yeah…we'll try to write but we're too tired. ;-;

Kabira: Bouncing around. She means her I don't require sl- Zzzzzzzzzzz…

Kyoko: Pokes her with a stick. Hehehehe…Zzzzzzzzzzzz…


End file.
